Darkening lights
by the lone canine
Summary: The Organization had begun to unravel their true intentions, powerful entities are at work in the world and Dante and his newfound team will be the only ones who can stop the Organization. AU fic
1. Prologue

Huntik-the titans of the dragon king prologue

Disclaimer-i don't own Huntik or any character's, just my OC's that will show up.

_**The World of Titans, commonly called the spirit world, has been dormant for years, and for awhile, it has been that way. but the threat of an ancient evil in another world, has called upon the ancient beings called Titans to go to the world and defeat them. and for years, the battle raged. the leader of the heroes, casterwill, fought and had to stay alive by pure will, and he eventually defeated the enemy, then he died where stood. thousands of years passed since then. now, a new dawn of seekers, the warriors that use titans is upon us, and their story starts in a little city called Venice, this is their story.**_

_**Main Characters-**_

_**Dante Vale-**_

_**the foundations number one seeker, and adoptive brother of Sophie Casterwill. he has been trained since birth to be a seeker by the foundations head, Metz. Dante has helped raise Sophie to who she is now, along with two others, Leblanche and Santiago. he holds a Powerful set of Titans, hence the reason for being the foundations number one seeker. he has rarely made any mistakes and such mistakes are hidden deep within his past. **_

_**Sophie Casterwill-**_

_**a young book smart, athletic girl who grew up with Dante as her adoptive older brother. she goes to an academy in Venice and although she knows about Seekers, Titans and Amulets, she is not a Seeker, at least not an official one yet. she still has some training with Dante to complete and that will take place at Dante's house.**_

_**Zhalia Moone-**_

_**a mysterious woman who works as one of the foundations best undercover agents and is a skilled Seeker Like Dante. she has never met Dante personaly, but a dangerous mission may grant her the chance to meet, and an unlikely bond may form. Like Dante however, she has a mysterious and dark past, and a secret she holds could determine the course of events between the organization and the Foundation forever.**_

_**Lok Lambert-**_

_**the young prodigy of Venice, Lok has lived a normal life growing up, Due to the fact that he knows nothing of Seekers and Titans. his father, Eathon Lambert left when Lok was Just a Child and therefore, for the most part, he has lived a lonely life. but the events of one small Day at the Academy Could change everything he Knows about life, and the battle against the organization could change, for good or for bad.**_

A/N-The Lone Canine here, with yet another story, this time a Huntik story thats been buggin the crap out of me, even though i like the idea of Dante being Sophie's Older Brother. i'll try to update as often as possible, but no promises.  
~Sayonara!~


	2. The Legend of the Hydra

disclaimer-i do not own Huntik or any characters that are in it. i only own the OC's and the titans i made up

Chapter 1-Legend of the Sevenheaded serpent

In every corner and crook of the world, there are always a treasure to be found, no matter what it is. but for Dante Vale, the best treasure hunter in the world, or at least a very famous man, has more than just treasures to collect. he is the Foundations number one Seeker, and he goes after powerful artifacts and Titans, which are beings sealed in amulets and objects. he is known world wide as treasure hunter, but to the foundation he is known as the best and also Sophie Casterwill's older brother. no one knows it, but a darkness will soon cover the world, and it will shroud the earth in eternal darkness. that day is today, the darkness begins in a small city called Venice.

Dante Vale was all set. Set, in fact for a big mission he had recently received from Guggenheim, the foundation leader. he had called about a place in the middle of Greece. some of his best operatives had found an underground maze, that could hold an amulet. After receiving the details, Dante had begun planning, and he was all set, that is, until he remembered something else about the other days events.

they went something like this.

_Dante was sitting on the chair that was in direct view of the huge screen that rested on the wall in front of him. he was enjoying his morning coffee, and at the same time twirling his amulet for the titan Caliban around his fingers. that is, until the moniter turned on and the bright face of Guggenheim filled the once blank screen._

_"good morning Dante, i trust you are well." he said with a cheery smile on his face. Dante returned the smile and nodded._

_"yes. actually i was in the middle of my morning Coffee. and you called. so what do you need?" he said. Guggenheim chuckled and smirked._

_"ah always to the point Dante. thats good. anyways, some of our undercover operatives have, or rather may have uncovered the resting place of the titan Hydra, and knowing you, i just thought i'd call." he said. Dante nodded and brought out his holotome to find out more about the strong titan._

_~Hydra, attack-5, Defence-4. titan-litho titan sharpshooter. size-large. special abilites-head regeneration, whirlpool.~_

_Dante frowned upon hearing the data._

_"wow, that certainly is a Strong Titan, and with such power and ability, it would be a disaster if it fell into the hands of the organization." he said grimly. Guggenheim nodded grimly as well._

_"now you know the importance of this assignment. Mission, The Legend of the Hydra. find the Underwater tunnels of the Beast and retreive the titan Hydra." he said, and waited for Dante to respond. there was a brief moment of silence, then he responded.  
"Guggemheim, i Accept." he said while trying not to be loud. Guggenheim nodded and then the screen went blank later after he wished Dante Good luck. Dante stood up and walked over to his special compartment drawer where he has most of his titans and began hand picking the proper titans for the mission. soon he felt like he would need many Titans, and was all set to pack up, when a Knock came from his door. Dante gave a sigh and stood up to go and open the door. the person standing at the door was someone he wasn't That suprised to see. the Girl that was standing there was presumibly at least 15 or 16. she had a mix between Blond and Brown hair color, she was wearing a Venice academy type school outfit. she had a bright emerald color for her eyes. the most special thing about her was the Necklace around her neck. it had an Amulet around it. Dante couldn't help but smile at the sight of his younger sister._

_"Good afternoon Sophie, how was school?" he asked in a casual tone. Sophie eyed him suspiciously, then she couldn't resist and threw her arms around him._

_"fine. it was fine." she said, her voice muffled by Dante's brown coat. Dante chuckled at his little sister's soft nature. every day when she came home, that was the first thing she did. Dante just smiled, and after a few moments of just standing there, Sophie released her brother from the hug.  
"well, since the final few days of the school year are upon us, er, you, i thought i'd get in some extra Seeker training with you befire tomorow." Dante said, trying to avoid suspicion from Sophie. she beamed at this comment and quickly hurried to go into the kitchen, but stopped when she noticed that Dante's Drawer was open. she stared at it for a few seconds while he wasn't looking, then turned to face him._

_"Dante, why is your Drawer open? are you going on a mission sometime today? is that why we are going to do some extra training tonight?" she asked, and her voice almost sounded hurt. Dante silently cursed under his breath for not closing that when he had the chance. now what was he going to say?  
"well, i was, ah, no poing in lying to you." he said and walked towards his holotome which was lying on the table. he opened it and entered the data for the Mission he had received and turned in Sophie's view._

_~mission: Legend of the Hydra. recover the amulet for the Hydra Titan and safely deliver it to a Huntik foundation safe house.~_

_Sophie stood there for a second before her thoughts clicked and she began to send strong arguments his way._

_"i'm going with you." she said simply. Dante shook his head._

_"no your not. it's far too dangerous. since it's a mission from the foundation, the organization is bound to try and get it first, and where theres the organization, theres Defoe." he said with a worried voice. Sophie thought for a moment before responding to that._

_"yes i am going. i know alot about the legend, and i also happen to be ready for something like this." she said and stared into Dante's bright red eyes. there was a moment od silence before Dante gave a heavy sigh._

_"if you really want to come with me, alright. but i want you to stay by my side at all times. understand?" He said. Sophie nodded with a smile on her face. Dante then smiled himself and chuckled.  
"of course, that doesn't mean we will skip out on your training!" he laughed an Sophie laughed as well. it was going to be a long week, but it was worth it._

For the most part, the flight to Greece was uneventful, except for a fight that broke out between some total ass and Dante. he was just sticking up for Sophie, and she couldn't help but laugh at the situation. once they had gotten off the plane and were safely inside the designated safe house, they began planning.

Dante pulled out his Holotome and brought up a map of the area, and where the Hidden tunnels should be.  
"alright, now heres the plan. we'll enter the abandoned old building that's in the east-most part of town at night. then, once we get in, we'll rely on small and medium sized Titans like your Sabriel and My Caliban." Dante said as he pointed to different parts of the map. Sophie was taking all of it in while sort of Watching a small gargoyle Titan fly around, who's name was Cherit. he flied around happily while listening to their conversation.

"well, i guess that makes sense. now all we have to do is wait until night time." Sophie said while trying to focus on the little Titan. she found it a little cute, but Cherit was no cute little titan. he had many memories of the past, most of which he does not remember, and the rest are just useful. Dante stood up after closing the holotome and walked over to the Phone.

"what are you doing Dante?" she asked. Dante just smiled and turned to her.

"just ordering some Pizza. sound good to you?" he said. Sophie, then she nodded.  
"good, it should be here in an hour, which gives us plenty of time to help you study more spells." he said and pulled out some scrolls and some targets. Sophie sighed and stood up to get ready.

at the time of the mission to start, Sophie and Dante had already headed for the set location. once they had reached the abandoned building, the two siblings held their Amulets in their to get ready in case of an ambush. Sophie turned to Dante for the Signal, who nodded, and Sophie raised a hand.

"forcelip!" she murmered and the green energy unlocked the back exit they were using. the two of them entered the dark room, and instead of the usual look of a warehouse, it had stone walls with writing on it. greek writing to be more specific. Dante quietly closed the door behind them and silently used a boltflare to light the room abit. Sophie and Dante walked towards the entrance to the labyrinth they would be using. the slab of stone that covered it was solid stone, and had a magic spell over it so spell couldn't destroy the wall. Sophie closely examined it, them smiled.  
"this is just a stone slab with a spell on it. i can handle that." she said and held her hands out.  
"breakspell!" she used her special ability to disable the spell so they could enter the dungeon. Dante turned to his sister and smiled.  
"seems like you have been training more than i thought. guess it wasn't a bad idea to have you along after all." he said with a smirk. Sophie gave him an annoyed look and rolled her eyes.  
"hey, at least this way you can keep an eye on me, right?" she said, hoping that Dante would understand.

"yeah, your right. anyways, lets get the chamber of the amulet." he said and ran into the dark labyrinth. Sophie smiled and ran after him into the shadows.

after treking the Labyrinth for what felt like several hours, they had finaly managed to reach the Chamber of the amulet. unfortinately, they were going to get some unwanted company real soon.  
"so, this really the Chamber where the Amulet is." Dante said as he glanced around the cavernous room. it was more of a dome shape. the only walkway was straight towards the statue of the Hydra. Dante raised a hand to retreive it, but a spell zipped by his hand that caused him to recoil it and turn around in the direction of the attack. several suits of the organization, Grier and Defoe were standing all around them.

"well well. if it isn't Dante Vale. what a suprise." Defoe smirked as he and his men readied their amulets. Dante readied his amulet as well as Sophie. Despite Dante's earlier worry, he wasn't anymore as Sophie had shown earlier that she could handle herself.  
"Caliban!"

"Sabriel!"

Both Titans appeared by their Seekers sides. Caliban was a Bluish warrior that held a blade in its hand, and could also use a multi bladed weapon as well. Sabriel had a visor over its eyes and was mostly a pinkish titan. Defoe smirked his usual smirk and held up his amulet, along with his men.  
"Kruetalk!"

"Breaker!"  
"Mindrone! Redcap!"

Several Titans emerged from Amulets, and right off the bat, Dante attacked first. he launched a ray pulse at Defoe who sidestepped it and launched poisen fang, which Dante dodged. Sophie was fairing well all by herself against the suits and her Titan was defeating the Redcaps and Mindrones that weres summoned. Soon, only Kruetalk and Breaker, the four armed bear remained. Defoe growled and launched another poisen fang at Dante, but he easily dodged it and hit Defoe with a Augerfrost. after some more firing of spells from the two, Defoe was at Dante's Mercy  
"give up Defoe, its over. theres no way you can defeat me here." he said seriously and glared at Grier who glared back. Defoe growled a low "i see your point" and retreated behind Grier, and the suits began retreating. Sophie walked up to Dante who couldn't help but laugh at Defoe's idiocy.  
"is this how most of your missions are like, Cause if they are, you must have it pretty easy." she said with a smile on her face. Dante returned the smile and nodded.  
"for the most part, though you were a big help Soph. thanks." he said. Sophie almost looked embarrassed when he complimented her, but before she could say anything, he walked over to the statue of the Hydra.  
"well, now all thats left is to take this amulet back to the safehouse." he said while raising the Amulet. Sophie nodded and then Laughed while saying,

"bet i could beat you there!" Dante Laughed and readied his Nimblefire spell.

"your on!" he shouted as the two raced off.

Defoe and his men had arrived at the organization headquarters and himself and Grier had been summoned to the Proffesors Room.

"you have failed Defoe. Failed to retreive a powerful Titan that could have helped us defeat the Huntik foundation!" he roared over Defoe. but Defoe smirked and stood up.

"sir, if i may, i have some information that could benifit us in defeating Dante Vale." he said evily. the Proffesor gave Defoe a puzzled, evil look.

"oh really, what kind of information?" he said menacingly.

Defoe smirked more and nodded.

"during the mission, i noticed he had a girl with him. i believe she could have been his Younger sister." he said while facing his leader. the Proffesor grinned evily and leaned forward.

"Hm. you said Sister? Really. Tell me more about this Sister of his. i want everything you can find on this girl and give it to me. if what i think works, we may have won already."

____________________

A/N-alright, here it is. chapter one. it was a little difficult writing with Dante as Sophie's older brother, but it was fun, and there will be some arguments that will be intense. also if your wondering about Lok and Zhalia, they will be in the story next chapter. Sayonara!~


	3. The Sinister Organization's motives

A/N-I have at least 2 reviews, this story got favorited and story alert, all in just two chapters. this chapter will have better grammer than the last one. this chapter will also have Zhalia in this one. sorry if i said Lok would be here this chaoter, he will for sure next chapter. this was used to introduce an OC and also set things in motion. last but not least, OC's will start showing up, and some Titans I came with up begin to show up, if you would call them that. also, last chapter had the Hydra, and i'm not quite sure if it is an actuall titan in the show, so for now, i don't own it.

Disclaimer-I do not own Huntik or any characters in it. i only own my OC's that will show up, and the Titans i came up with.

___________________________________________________

Chapter 2-Sinister Motives and a new mysterious ally

After successfully retrieving the Amulet for the Hydra Titan and getting it to a Foundation Safehouse, Dante and Sophie decided to head back to Venice, since the weekend for Sophie was almost over, and the final week of school for her was approaching soon, in fact it was the next week in line. Once they reached Venice harbor, they immediately headed for Dante's house. Though they didn't talk much on the way, Sophie was in for it when they got to Dante's house, or so she thought.  
They walked up the stairs and to the front door. Sophie shuffled her feet uneasily as Dante reached for his keys to the house. He pulled them out and unlocked the door, and just stood there for a few seconds. staring unbelievably at what he saw. For a second, Sophie thought he was deciding on what to say when they entered, but several minutes passed, and Sophie was beggining to wonder what was wrong. She shuffled a bit more before walking up behind Dante and peering over his shoulder.  
"what's the matter Dante?" she asked, and looked around the room and gasped at what she saw. Dante's whole house, or of what she coukd see, was in ruins. There were books lying everywhere, pillows were thrown around, Drawers were open, and the screen that Dante used to receive missions from Guggenheim was in pieces. Both siblings were stunned. it took all of five seconds before Dante walked in after staring for like ten minutes. Sophie silently followed and both of them looked around. it was Sophie who was first to speak.

"wh-what could have done this, who did this?!" she said, trying to hold back anger. after all, this was her brothers home. Dante shrugged and turned to her.

"I don't know. what I do know is that whoever did this was extremely powerful to have been able to break the barrier that surrounds this house. though I do know that it could possibly be Organization work, but i'd need to have complete run throughs of the house to do so." he said grimly and turned to his Sister, who looked both sad and angry, and he understood why. this was the place where he began to help raise her. even though he was her older Brother. Sophie turned towards Dante and frowned.

"well now what? we can't stay here, and the only other place we could is also being watched." she said and stared at Dante, waiting for an answer. he stood there for a few seconds before he smirked. Sophie wasn't expecting that.

"well, there's always your mansion." he said while smiling but Sophie shook her head.

"no, thats being watched too. probebly." she said, not liking having to crush his spirits, but it was the truth.

"Actually no, its not. i had Guggenheim make sure at least your place stayed safe in case of something like this happened." he said still smiling. Sophie gave her brother a confused look, but before she could ask about it, Dante walked towards the broken Moniter that lay in pieces on the floor. He picked up a couple shards and his expression grew dark.

"Though we do have to search the house thoroughly before we head for your place." he said and walked into the kitchen, with Sophie close behind him.

After a extensive six hours of searching the house, both Dante and Sophie slumped on the couch that was now ruined.

"Man, hours of searching and nothing is here. what exactly is here thats worth stealing?" she asked her brother and turned towards him. he just shrugged and looked at her in turn.

"thats the disturbing part, i don't know." he said sadly as he looked around the room. everything he worked on in his life as a Seeker, or most of it, had been lost. it sure was a good thing that he kept extra copies of his files and work at the Foundation headquarters. He gave a heavy sigh and turned towards Sophie, who seemed to be falling asleep. he smiled a little and got up to make a couple Phone calls.

Meanwhile, in a far off, well, hidden area of a special city, sinister activity was taking place in the Organization headquarters. The evil Professor was awaiting results from a mission he had recently assigned to one of his best agents, and it seemed like the sun was smiling upon him this very day. Because that very agent he assigned the mission to was returning. the man he did assign it to had long silver hair, Dark sapphire eyes, was wearing a black labsuit and was wearing an Amulet around his neck. the Amulet was in the shape of a golden oval, with a green stone in the center and had horns coming out of it. the man smirked.

"Ah, Adam. you have returned. tell me something, did you succeed in retreiving the data I wanted on that girl?" he said, though it was more of an order than a question.

"yes I did. the documents are in this bag Sire." Adam said as he raised a bag that was loosely hanging over his shoulder. the Professor grinned evily and nodded as Adam handed him the bag, and the Professor began to laugh as he zipped through the documents.

"Excellent, excellent! with these, the Organization will destroy Dante Vale, and there will be no one to oppose us!"

Dante paced back and forth across his living room, waiting for the front doorbell to ring. he occasionally glanced back at Sophie who was quietly sleeping on what was left of his Couch. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of that. he smirked a little and walked over to her side ever so silently. he reached down and gently stroked her hair. even though she didn't like him doing that, he does it anyways. he countinued to stroke her hair until there was a knock at the door he quietly got up and walked over towards the door to open it. he noticed two things when he opened it. a blond man and a woman who had Midnight blue hair. the man looked behind Dante and frowned.

"Hello Dante, I trust you are well." he said. Dante gave him a frown and Shook his head.

"Well, what do you think?" he said and pointed to the reckage around him. Guggenheim frowned and looked around as well. Dante turned to the mysterious woman who was with Guggenheim.  
"and you are?" he said.

"my name is Zhalia Moone." the woman said in turn. Dante was set to ask another question when Guggenheim interrupted.

"Dante, they took everything right? Files, Amulets?" he asked with concern etched in his voice. Dante gave him a puzzled look and answered.

"Yeah, everything. Most of my other Amulets besides Ignatius, Caliban, Solwing and Freelancer. the Files too. My files, Sophie's-" he was going to countinue but he caught on to what Guggenheim was saying, and his face was filled with horror. both himself and Guggenheim turned to the sleeping form of Sophie, wishing they wouldn't have to tell her what they were going to tell her.

______________________________

A/N-alright. sorry if I said Lok would be here in this chapter, but I couldn't fit him in. I did include Zhalia though. i promise Lok will be in the next chapter, as one of the Organization's biggest moves is made. Until then,

Sayonara!~


	4. Darkness and Tragedy begin

A/N-alrighty, here is chapter 3. not much to say here except that here is were some swearing comes in and some scenes with blood. maybe. sorry if it's not in the story description, but there are more than one reason for the T rating. Lok comes into the story during the chapter! Yes!

Disclaimer-i do not own Huntik or any of its characters in it. the OC Adam is my character though.

____________________________________________________

Chapter 3-Darkness and Tragedy begin

Both Guggenheim and Dante countinued to stare at the sleeping form of Sophie that was on the ruined couch. For a moment, neither of them wanted to tell her what they had to. The problem there was that it was a very important thing that they had to tell. Important, in a way that could endanger Sophie's life, and it certainly wasn't easy having to talk to a younger sibling something like that. Guggenheim turned towards Dante and frowned.

"Are you going to be alright with telling her this? Because I can stay and help Dante." he said sadly but Dante shook his head, and turned towards the Normaly Jolly man.

"No, i'll be alright. She's my sister after all. Therefore it is my duty to do things like this when the time calls for it." he said with authority, though Guggenheim could tell that Dante did not like the situation they were in. He nodded anyways and headed for the front door, but stopped when he was at the door.

"Dante, if there is ever anything we can do for you, don't hesitate to ask." He said sadly, and opened the door to leave, with the mysterious Zhalia in tow behind him.

Once the two of them had left, Dante had sat down on the Couch next Sophie and sighed heavily. He looked at Sophie and frowned, but before he could do anything, the little Titan Cherit popped up from Dante's bag.

"Dante, are you going to be okay?" he asked with a confused look on his face. Dante looked towards the little Gargoyle and smiled.

"Yeah, I just need to sort some things out for a little while." He said and gave Cherit a mischevious look. Cherit frowned and his yellow eyes narrowed.

"Hey Cherit, can I get you to look after Sophie for awhile? I need to make a couple of stops." He asked the little guy, who nodded and smiled.

"Don't worry Dante, I will watch her until your back." Cherit said and Dante nodded. He stood up and walked over to his bag that he took on his trip to Greece. He opened it and retreived the Titans he took with him. Those included: Caliban, Solwing, Freelancer and Ignatius. he put them in his pocket and walked towards the door, but stopped when he heard a sound that came from the couch, and turned around. Sophie began to stir as she sat up and faced Dante.

"Ugh, Dante? How long was I out?" She said Groggily. Dante gave a heavy sigh and closed the door he had begun to open, and walked over to the couch. He sat down next to his little sister and gave her a sad look. Sophie returned Dante's look with one of confusion.

"What's the matter Dante? is there something wrong?" She asked, Obviously concerned. Dante sadly shook his head and responded.

"Actually, there is something I have to tell you something, and it's very important. So listen close." He said. Sophie nodded and gave him a serious look, that almost gave Dante shivers down the spine.

"While you were asleep, Guggenheim came over to talk about the ransacking of my house. we discussed what to do about it, and well, we are going to have to get a personal guard now." He said, which suprised Sophie, Because the way he said it made it sound like it didn't hurt Dante's pride at all.  
"Why? We're fine, right? There's really no need to do that right? Dante?" She said, and every new thing she said, made Dante cringe a little more.

"Well, maybe not if this weren't such a serious matter, but some of the things they took are files. Files on our life, my mission, even you." Dante said with a serious tone in his voice, which was much more different compared to what it was a few minutes ago. Sophie gave her brother a look that more or less asked why it was such a big deal. Sure that some of the things that were stolen were files on Dante and his mission, but why was it such a big deal that her files were stolen?  
"Oh, well, why is it a big deal that my files were taken? I mean, I don't really have much of a history with the Foundation. So what is the big deal?" She said, and waited for Dante to respond, which wasn't long.

"What's the big deal?! The big deal is that the Organization could have those as we speak, and not only will they use it against me, but that puts you in danger." He shouted to his little sister. Sophie gave him an angered look and turned around, so she couldn't face him.  
"So, this is my fault then?" She said. Dante gave her a shocked look and shook his head.

"No! Of course not, why would you ever think that?" He said, obviously hurt by Sophie's choice of words. She spun around to face her older brother, and she could clearly see the hurt in his eyes.

"Well then why are you upset with me?" She said back towards him.  
"I am not upset! I just fear for you right now. There are many powerful men and women within the Organization and the leader of it will probably send many of them after you." Dante said with a little more frustration in his voice, frustration from the fact that Sophie couldn't see why this was necessary.

"Well you are strong too, and don't forget, i'm going to be within the Foundation soon. I will be able to fend for myself real soon. I'm not the same little girl I was ten years ago Dante." She said, sadness filled her voice. Dante was set to say something else, but found nothing to say at that comment. He then noticed how sad She looked, and sighed. Without saying anything more, He wrapped his arms around Sophie, and the two stayed there for most of the next hour, then Dante said,

"Well, Tomorow I'll go see Guggenheim while your at school, and i'll talk to him about officially entering you into the Foundation." He said, which made Sophie beam, and Cherit chuckle, who had been silent for most of the conversation, and the three of them in the room smiled and stood, well one floated, in a three way hug.

The very next day, Sophie had headed to school, and like Dante promised, he headed to the place Guggenheim was staying at. When he knocked at the front door, he was greeted by an overly cheery Guggenheim.

"Ah, hello Dante, good to see you again. Come in, come in." He said as he waved his hand in towards the living room of which he origionaly sat. Dante nodded and walked inside. The inside of the building was alot less decorative than what he had expected. Knowing Guggenheim, he would have at least expected some fancy furniture. Being the Leader of the Foundation wasn't easy, but it earned you things like luxery, kind of. Guggenheim took a seat on the couch and picked up some coffee he had apparently been drinking, that is, until Dante arrived. Dante took a seat on a chair close to the window on the side closest to the front door.

"Well Dante, why are you here today? I would think that you would be at your place comferting Miss Casterwill." He said. Dante grew a smile on his face, and looked towards Guggenheim.

"Actually, that was what I came over here to talk about. You see," Dante began.

While Dante was over there talking with Guggenheim, Sophie was at school, Finishing up her year. It had been seven hours since they parted ways, and Sophie was in the middle of her last class, but thats when things got hectic.

She had finished her last class and was heading home to her manor, but was stopped when a voice called out to her. The voice was male, she could tell that much. She turned around to see who called out to her. The boy who called out to her was blond, had a white shirt on, and blue jeens on.

"Hey, your Sophie Casterwill, right?" The boy asked her. She nodded, a little confused and began to walk again.

"Yes that's right, and your, Lok Lambert right? What did you call to me for?" She asked. Lok nodded and pulled out his textbooks.  
"Well, I was wondering if you could help me study for the final exam." He said. Sophie glanced at him and shook her head.

"Look, you seem nice and all, but sorry, no. I'm expected-" She was saying until she caught some movement out of the corner of her eye. the two figures looked like Organization!  
"Actually you know what, I could help you study for awhile. come on." She said and took Lok by the hand, and ran down an alley. They were well on their way towards Lok's apartment, and the two had been hastily chatting until two Organization suits jumped in front of them, and they were in the middle of the walkway.  
"Whoa, who are these guys?" Lok said uneasily.  
"Trouble!" Sophie answered and made sure to face the suits so she could move if necessary.

"Found you. little brat. Now come on before we have to use force." One suit, a male said.  
"I'm not afraid of you." Sophie responded and took a defencive stance. The two suits looked at each other and shrugged.

"If thats how you want it, fine.  
Redcap! Mindrone!" The suits both summoned Titans in unison and they began to attack. Lok just had a shocked expression on his face. The battle seemed to be going fare for Sophie, until one of the suits pulled out a hidden weapon, a dagger and raised it.

"Poison fang!" The suit said and infused the dagger with poison, and thrust foward, plunging it into Sophie's shoulder, earning a high pitched scream of pain. She quickly fell to the ground while clutching the wound that was quickly bleeding outwards. The two suits looked at each other, smirked, and advanced on the two teens, Lok and Sophie. Luckily for them, someone else had heard the scream (even though I highly doubt anyone didn't hear that), and that person happened to be Zhalia Moon, the mysterious woman that was at Dante's house the night before. She quickly made her way to the scene, and luckily she was close to the area. She walked up to the two suits from behind and cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Ahem. Excuse me boys, but you have to pay attention to all of your surroundings. otherwise," She began, which caught their attention, but they were seconds too late, and she swept her leg under them and knocked them down, which gave her plenty of time to summon.

"Gareon, Killfane!" She said and the two titans appeared before her. the battle initiated and Zhalia was gaining the upper hand. soon, she had the two suits on the run, and she knelt beside Sophie.

"Are you alright? You can't stay here, neither of you can." She said and motioned towards Lok as well. Sophie nodded painfully and stood up, but she didn't remove her hand from her shoulder. Lok quickly stood up after her and slowly walked over to the two girls.

"Come on, we should go, this place isn't safe." Zhalia said and walked off in the direction of Sophie's Manor, with the two teens in tow.

At Guggenheims place, Dante was getting ready to leave, as most of the preperations to get Sophie within the Foundation were finished, but the phone rang, and Guggenheim picked it up.

"Hello? Ah, Zhalia, what's wrong? Dante? Yes, he's right here. One moment." Guggenheim handed the phone to Dante, who took it and held it to his ear.

"Hello? What's wrong? What?! Don't go anywhere, i'll be right there." Dante hung up abruptly and set the phone down. He picked up his bag that he had with him and opened the door.

"Dante, what's the matter?" Guggenheim asked.  
"Some suits of the Organization tried to kidnap Sophie today." Dante answered. Guggenheim raised an eyebrow.  
"And?"  
"She's pretty badly hurt." Was Dante's last words before leaving the house, leaving the Foundation man to ponder on his own.

______________________________________

A/N-Cliffhanger! Okay, maybe more blood than I thought, but it still worked out. So how was this chapter? Did you like it? I plan on having Dante get real mad next chapter. Why will he? You'll just have to wait until next chapter. Until then,  
Sayonara!~


	5. Vales wrath

A/N-So, here is Chapter 4 of Darkening lights. Not much to say here, except that here is where some mild swearing from our favorite Dante Vale comes in, and also, he gets real mad in this chapter, at several points. The person who has been reading this story the most will get their answer to the reason of why Dante gets real mad. Why you ask, you'll just have to read on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Huntik or any of its characters. The OC Adam is mine though.

____________________________________

Chapter 5-

Dante was moving as fast as he could to get to Sophie's manor, after receiving the call from Zhalia about the recent events in Venice harbor. The conversation went something like this.

_Dante was standing next to the couch that Guggenheim was sitting on, waiting for a reply. He had come over to this place to tell Dante that he wanted Sophie, his young, beautiful sister, to get registered into the Foundation's Seeker roster system. He waited for what seemed like a long time, and right when Guggenheim was ready to answer, the phone rang. Just his luck too. Guggenheim reached over to the phone and picked up to see who it was._

_"Hello? Guggenheim sir, are you there?" The voice on the other end was female, and Guggenheim knew exactly who it was.  
""Zhalia my dear, what's the matter?" He asked, obviously concerned._

_"I need to talk to Dante, is he with you right now?" Zhalia asked from the other end. The sound coming from the other end of it made it sound like she was in a public place, meaning she was using her cellphone._

_"Yes he is, one moment." Guggenheim answered and handed the phone to Dante.  
"It's for you." He said and handed the phone to Dante, who took it from him and held it to his ear._

_"Yes who is it? Zhalia? Is there something you need from me?" He asked, sounding a little irritated.  
"You have a sister, Sophie Casterwill, right?" Zhalia asked, a little nervous at what she had to tell him._

_"Yes, why?" He asked, sounding a small amount more interested._

_"This may, or rather, probebly make you angry, but some Organization suits jumped her and a friend from the looks of it, and she's rather injured. Can you get here quickly?" She asked.  
Dante's expression went from slightly interested to agony real fast._

_"I see. I'll be there right away." Was all Dante said before hanging up. Guggenheims face turned confused, but before he could ask about it, Dante was already out the door. He just sighed and thought to himself,_

_"I'll never understand that man."  
_

Dante bitterly shrugged that memory off his mind, as he didn't need anything else slowing him down. He rounded a corner and almost bumped into a random street guy. He quickly Apoligized and headed in the direction of Sophie's manor, praying she was alright.

After running all over Venice harbor for an hour or so, he finaly found himself at the manor of which they now lived. He raised his hand to the front door and knocked.  
"Who is it?" A elderly male voice said from behind the door. Dante sighed heavily and responded.  
"It's just me LeBlanche, I came as per miss Moon's request. Open the door." Dante said. There was a periodic moment of silence before there was some rustling around on the other side, and the door opened. A older looking man was in the doorway, waiting for Dante to enter. He had gray colored hair, was wearing a tuxedo, and had an amulet with him, meaning he was a seeker.

"My apoligies Dante, I thought you might be some Organization suits, and took precautions." LeBlanche said frowning. Dante shook his head as he walked in.  
"Don't worry about it LeBlanche. You took necessary precautions for a good reason, theres no need to apoligize." He said as he walked into the huge library area. He sighed heavily, then smiled.  
"Ah, thats right. If your wondering, the lady returned here with Miss Moon and a young, peculiar boy. I assumed he was a friend so I let him in. their in the tea room right now, talking." Leblanche said. He pointed up towards the hallway on the second floor and simply nodded. Dante gave a nod as well and headed for the tea room.

Sophie was indeed in the tea room with Lok and Zhalia, and she was doing her best to explain what the earlier events were about. She and Zhalia had gotten as far as Titans and the different kinds of them when Dante had entered the Room silently.

"So, this Amulet I have here, holds a Titan?" Lok asked eagerly. Sophie nodded.  
"Yes. You see, there are seven categories that Titans are divided into. There are Draco, Hecto, Meso, Litho, Gaia, Yama and Swara Titans. For example, those two you saw earlier, Redcap and Mindrone are both Swara, I believe." She said.  
"And each Titan has its own special abilites as well." Dante said, deciding not to just sit there, and wait for them to notice. Sophie turned to him and beamed, but held back the urge to spring forth and jump on top of him. Instead, she got up and walked over to him and gently hugged him.  
"Hi there Soph. I came as fast as I could." He said and looked towards Lok, who seemed a bit confused. Dante justed raised an eyebrow.

"And you must be this _friend _I heard about, right?" He asked Lok, who quickly nodded.  
"Thats right, and you must be Dante Vale, Right?" Lok returned the question, and Dante nodded too.

"Yep, though it starts to get annoying having people call me Dante Vale every time. Dante works fine Lad." He said, resisting an oncoming chuckle. Zhalia was the one who spoke next.  
"Anyways Dante, I heard you could use a team, to help take care of your sister here. Well, looks like you got yourself one." She said while motioning to each one of them in the room. Dante raised an eyebrow, then smiled, but Sophie spoke first.  
"Well, you can help train me and Lok, can't you?" She asked, while still hugging him. Dante looked to Lok, then Sophie, then Zhalia.  
"Come on, what say you Dante?" The little voice of Cherit shook Dante out of his thoughts. He thought a little longer before answering.

"Well, I guess I can't say no to my little Sister, Huh? Alright. We'll start tomorow once you two are out of school." Dante said while trying to make eye contact with everyone in the room. Sophie eventually released Dante from her hug and walked over to Lok and smiled. Zhalia sighed, Dante chuckled, and Cherit just Stared happily.

The next day, Lok and Sophie had left after school to go to Sophie's manor, but were met with Dante instead.  
"Well, you two good?" He asked, and Sophie chuckled.  
"Yeah, were all set." She responded.  
"Good, then lets get going. The sooner we get this started, the sooner we can start some real missions." Dante said and walked away towards Sophie's Manor.  
Upon arrival at the manor, the three of them entered the main library area and Dante stood on the bottom floor with Lok, while Sophie researched a diary the three of them discussed on the way, and the previous night.  
"So Lok, to get your training started, you'll need a strong warrior Titan. Here." Dante said and took out a Freelancer Amulet. He handed it to Lok and smiled.  
"This is a Freelancer right? Sophie talked about it last night, she said you had one too." Lok asked and looked to Dante, who was frowning. Wondering what else his little sibling had said about him when he wasn't there.  
"That's right. This is an extra one I always carried with me, but now it's time to give it to someone else." He said and watched as Lok began to Bond with the Titan. Lok gasped once he had Bonded with Freelancer and looked to Dante.  
"What just happened here?" He asked and Dante just smirked.

"That, what you just did, was called Bonding with a Titan. When you find a new Titan, you must first Bond with it before you can begin to use it in battle. Titans also enable Seeker spells, which are elemental powers, though not always. Here, watch." Dante said while holding up his hand, and called out,

"Boltflare!"  
Upon using the beginner spell, a small sphere of light shot up from his hand, illuminating the area. Dante turned to Lok and shrugged.  
"I would say try it your self, but most Seekers can't use a spell on their first try. So instead i'll see if you can invoke Freelancer." He said and lowered his hand. Lok gave a nod and held up the Amulet.  
"Come on Freelancer!!" He shouted, and almost immeadiately, the Amulet began to glow fiercely, which suprised even Dante. The knight-like warrior Titan appeared and swiftly lept around the room, before finaly landing in front of Lok.  
"Whoa, He's asking what I want, right?" Lok asked, and Dante nodded.  
"That's right. It's called the Bond. That's the connection a Titan and its Seeker share." He answered. He was going to add on to that comment, but Sophie interrupted.

"Alright that's enough. Now how about helping me out so we can finish up sometime soon?" She said, and the two guys nodded, and were on their way up.  
"I'll help." Cherit said, who had been watching Lok and Dante for the whole time.  
"We won't." A angry, male voice said, and a loud explosion shook the room. Dante and Lok turned around to see DeFoe, Grier, and a huge mob of suits entering the room.

"Bah, DeFoe. Don't you have other people you can irritate?" Dante said, with some irritation, and some amusement in his voice. DeFoe just grinned with an evil look on his face. He, Grier and several of his men raised their hands.

"Kruetalk!"  
"Redcap!"  
"Mindrone!"

"Breaker!"

Upon this moment, several Titans emerged from their Amulets, and for a moment, Dante looked disturbed, but that went away in seconds.  
"If it's a fight you want, you got it! Caliban!" Dante shouted and his Aztec looking Titan appeared. Lok looked to Sophie, then to Dante.

"I think Sophie can do this faster without me. We should help Dante." He said and headed to get some things. Sophie's bodyguard Santiago, had been standing against the wall, but he quickly made his way to the ledge of the second floor, and jumped down to assist Dante. The two of them had been faring well against the mass amount of suits, and Lok had some interesting tricks up his sleeves as well. He dropped buckets on the suits nearest to him, with the assistance of Cherit, and the two suits kloncked heads together, and fell to the ground. He and Cherit high fived eachother and Lok smirked.  
"Nice job!" Cherit said, and Lok nodded.  
"Thanks, but we're just getting started." He said and readied two more buckets. He was set to drop them on the next two nearest suits, but stopped when he heard Sophie gasp. He turned to see a suit standing in front of Sophie, and she had no room to move. Santiago turned to see this, and cried out.  
"Milady!" he gasped when a Mindrone blocked his path. He growled in frustration, but luckily, Dante wasn't too busy and lept upwards as fast as he could and landed in front of Sophie.  
"Raypulse!" The suit used the spell, but Dante was quicker.

"Armorbrand!" He shouted and blocked the spell. He then looked up to see the suit shoot another spell at him, and Dante took the hit.  
"Dante!" Sophie shouted, but luckily, a spell shot from a low level suit wasn't going to harm him seriously. DeFoe heard this cry and grinned wickedly.  
"Ah, thats more like it. Poison Fang!" He shouted and launched the power at Sophie, hitting her in the arm. more precisly, the arm that was wounded. She screamed in pain and hit the floor. Santiago held his hand up, holding his Amulet high.  
"Shinobi! Rip them to shreads!" He called out, and the ninja Titan quickly appeared and knocked the suit that had attacked Dante and Sophie off the ledge. Dante stood up to see Sophie lying on the ground, obviously in pain.  
"Shit. There's no more time left." He muttered under his breath. He got to his feet fully and silently muttered under his breath, `Everfight`. He walked over to ledge to see DeFoe on his way up the stairs, and towards him, Sophie and Lok. Dante waited until DeFoe was right in front of him, then his expression turned real dark.  
"So DeFoe, you like playing dirty you Bastard? Well, when you do things like this, you will only feel my wrath." He hissed. He held up his hand, and the Amulet within his palm glowed fiercely.  
"Ignatius, Incinerate them!" He shouted, and a giant fire-like golem Titan appeared before them. Ignatius shot fire breath attacks at DeFoe, forcing him to retreat to the bottom floor again. Dante walked over the the desk with all the books on it, retrieved the books on it, and headed for the ledge, but lifted Sophie up off the ground before he did so.  
"Here, i'll help." Lok said, and took some books from Dante. Dante nodded, and readied himself to jump off the ledge. Santiago knew what to do, and threw down a smoke grenade. Shinobi did the same and together, the three of them ran out the door, but DeFoe used a Poison Fang to knock one book from Dante's coat, but he let them escape. He walked over to the book that lay on the ground, and opened it.

"So, their going to Prague." Was all he said before regrouping his men.

Dante, Santiago, Lok, and an unconscious Sophie had managed to get to the airport, and while Santiago had to bid farewell, Dante and Lok nodded, and boarded the airplane that they were taking. Lok was just simply amazed at how Dante managed to hide Sophie inside his coat, without drawing attention to them. Lok sat on one seat, and Dante sat on the one next to him.  
"Once we arrive in Prague, we'll be going to meet up with Zhalia, that woman who helped you the other day." Dante said while facing foward. Lok simply nodded, and only one thought ran through his mind,

"I'll find you."

______________________________________________________

A/N-Okay, Dante didn't get as mad as I planned, but he certainly will get mad next chapter as well. Oh, and sorry if there have been cliffhangers at the end of just about every chapter. I just like having suspense in the story. Next chapter will include Dante getting Metagolem, and also a couple of other suprises too. Lok's thought at the end of this chapter will tie in with next chapter, and play a huge role in the story too.

Sayonara!~


	6. Heart and Stone Part 1

A/N-Finaly! Here's the fifth full chapter, and like I said last chapter, there will be some suprises this chapter. Also, there were some valid questions asked last chapter, and they will get answered this chapter and next. I will say that later on, there will be Romance between Lok and Sophie, Dante and Zhalia. Secrets unfold in this chapter as well, that will distort the battle between the Organization and the Foundation. How? You'll just have to read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own Huntik or any of its Characters. The OC Adam is mine though.

* * *

Chapter 6-Golem of Prague Part 1

After what felt like forever in the plane, Dante, Lok and the cleverly hidden Sophie landed on the ground, and once on the road, they, made their way to the designated Huntik Hotel.  
Upon arrival at the Hotel, the three of them were greeted by a woman who was wearing a greenish shirt, blue jeens, and had midnight blue hair. Dante just smirked.

"Hello Zhalia." He said, and Zhalia nodded in return.

"I got your call Dante. What is it?" She asked, and Dante just walked towards the entrance of the Hotel, with the other two in tow.

Once inside, Dante released the spell of sorts he cast on Sophie and she reappeared, and quickly Dante laid her down on the nearest couch. Zhalia raised an eyebrow, and walked up beside him. Lok followed shortly. Cherit was concerned though, as Lok had been real quiet from the plane ride to now, so he asked what was wrong.

"Something wrong Lok?" Lok shook his head and faced Cherit.

"Well, Dante and Zhalia both risk their lives for Sophie. I just wish, that I could help too." He said, frowning. Cherit put his tiny hand on Lok's shoulders.

"Tell you what Lok, I'll help you train when Dante's not around later today, okay?" He said, and Lok smiled.

"Sure Cherit, lets do that." He said, and turned at the sound of Sophie's moan.

"Ugh, what happened? I feel like I was trampled by a herd of Titans? No offence Cherit." She asked as the others Crowded around her. Cherit just shook his head.

"Don't worry about it Lass." He said. Dante gazed into her eyes, as if trying to read her mind and see what she was thinking. She gazed right back at him.

"What's wrong Dante?" She asked him. Dante didn't realize that she was speaking, and Zhalia gave him a nudge in the ribs.

"Ah, huh, what?" He said, looking a little confused. Everyone began to laugh, and Dante realized that he was the target of laughing, and frowned.

"Ah alright you win. But now that I know that Sophie is alright, I guess we can start plaing for our mission." He said, and pulled out his holotome. He set it down on the table and opened it up. Everyone gathered around, although Sophie frowned, because the only family she had was neglecting her. She shook it off and looked down at the holotome.

_"Mission-The Golem of Prague. Goal-Reach Prague central cemetary. Find clues about Jodus Lore and the Amulet of Will."  
_Dante frowned, as the Holotome displayed the layout of Jodus's Tomb. It has small hallways, which meant only one thing.

"Heh, looks like well only be able to use Small and Medium Sized Titans like Sabriel and Geryon." Dante said, and Typed in both Titans Data.  
_"Sabriel: Attack-3, Defence-2. Titan-Dracon Titan Warrior. Size-Medium. Special Abilities-Unaffected by injury."  
_Sophie sighed in relief. Her Titan would really come in handy. Lok was silent the whole time. One thought kept popping up in his head,

I'll find you.

* * *

A/N-So, now whenever a chapter is short like this, it means I have writers block, but I hate making you wait, so I'll at least give you the general idea of the next chapter, (Which I am working on by the way). The next chapter will be around four thousand words long. Until then,

Sayonara!~


	7. Heart and Stone Part 2

A/N-I am SO sorry this took so long to update! I have been so busy with all my school work, and writers block holding me back. But fear not! For I am back with this next chapter, with lots of Dante and Sophie brother-sister bonding. Also, my finals are coming up in a week, so I have to update what I can, or I'll get stuck again.  
That being said, I don't own Huntik or its characters. The mysterious Adam is my own character though.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Chapter 6 part 2-Heart and Stone

Not long after preparing for the mission, labeled The Golem of Prague, the Huntik team of four made their way to the first stop, a spooky graveyard. Dante used a silent forcelip to open the entrance to the cemetary, and the team walked in. Dante motioned for them to gather around.  
"Here's the plan: Zhalia and Lok will look in the eastern part of the cemetary, while Sophie and I will go to the west." He said, which made Zhalia grin.  
"Are you choosing teams for us because of skill, or is it because Sophie's your little sister?" She asked. Dante shot her a look that clearly stated she needed to be quiet. The foursome split into two groups like Dante had planned, with Zhalia and Lok on one end, and Dante/Sophie on the other.  
Zhalia and Lok weren't finding much, other a few gravestones marked: Here lies a powerful seeker. Lok laughed nervously.  
"Hah, you don't think there's really ancient seekers in these tombs do you Zhalia?" He asked. Zhalia rolled her eyes.  
"I doubt it. A place this open to the public wouldn't have such things in the open. It's probably some prank by amature seekers." She responded. Lok sighed.  
"I wish seekers could be like Dante or you. Your both so serious and mature." He said in a hopeful tone. Zhalia looked away, startled by his comment.  
"No one, has ever said that before about me." She muttered to herself. Lok sat down on the ground.  
"I hope Sophie and Dante are having better luck." He said to himself.  
Truth be told, Dante and Sophie _were _having more luck. They had found three possible entrances, one in the center of the cemetary. Sophie had been instructed to stay by Dante's side, as a precaution, because of the break-in incident with their house. Sophie's profile documents and such had been taken by the Organization no doubt, and they probably were going to use them to their advantage. Dante sighed after two hours of looking.  
"Well, I guess the only three choices we have are what we have to go on. Come on, lets go back to the others." He said, and walked off into the distance, Sophie not far behind.

When the pair came into the clearing, they found Zhalia and Lok waiting for them.  
"So, you didn't find anything either huh?" Zhalia asked. Dante grinned.  
"We found one possible entrance. Your standing on it." He laughed. Zhalia gave a suprised expression, and realized that she stood on a tomb much like the others. Lok began to glance at the tomb, while the others knelt beside it. Dante put a hand to his chin.

"If this is indeed the entrance we need to find, then we need to somehow open-" He started to say, but suddenly, the earth began to shake, and the slab on the ground slid forwards, revealing an entrance.  
"Wha-" Sophie started to say, but a loud vile voice cut her off.  
"Raypulse!" The power struck the center of the group, sending them in different directions. A smirking Defoe and a silent Grier, followed by several suits came out of the tomb.  
"Oh hello Dante. So good of you to join us. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up at all." He smirked Dante cursed under his breath, and reached into his coat pocket.  
"I have one thing to say to you Defoe," He said, and his two hands shot up. One held his Caliban Amulet, the other shot a power.  
"Touchram!" The blast startled Defoe into stumbling back down the stairs he came up, giving the Huntik team enough time to get to their feet. Grier glared at Dante.  
"You'll regret that." He growled. Dante shrugged innocently, and held up his Amulet.  
"Caliban!" The blue aztect warrior titan appeared beside the still grinning Dante. Grier's eyes began to glow a fierce red.  
"Breaker!" The rest of the suits followed Grier's motion.  
"Mindrone! Redcap!" Several Titans appeared on the floor of the cemetary. Dante shot Grier a look of annoyance, and the two engaged in battle, as did their titans. Zhalia looked at Lok and Sophie.  
"Might as well give Dante a hand then." She said, and the two teens nodded. They all brought out their Amulets.  
"Sabriel! Freelancer! Geryon! Killfane!" The four titans appeared beside their seekers, and immediately, the battle began. An organization suit charged at Sophie first, but she kicked him in the groan, causing him to double over, and then she hit him with a raypulse. Two charged at Zhalia, but she was ready. Geryon materialized behind the unsuspecting suits, and blasted them both, which was followed up by a raypulse at them both. Lok even held his own against the suits that attacked him. Whenever a suit got too close, Freelancer came in front of Lok to startle the suit, and Lok got a decent hit in on the suit. Meanwhile, Grier and Dante were duking it out, launching power after power at each other, their titans doing the same. The fight seemed to last awhile, but a well aimed poison fang at Dante from Defoe knocked him unconscious. Defoe grinned as he walked towards the group.  
"In all your talk about being the best seeker of this generation, you fall to my poison fang. How pitiful." He chuckled. He turned towards the other suits.  
"Come on, we're going. These children are of no concern to us." He said. The suits saluted Defoe, and just like that, they left the group there. Once they had dissapeared from view, Sophie ran up to her big brother and lifted him to a sitting position.  
"Dante, Dante!" She cried, tears cleanly rolling down her cheeks. Zhalia looked at the ground, and Lok remained silent.  
"Please, Dant-" She continued to say, but a finger to her lips hushed her. Dante groaned as his eyes shot open.  
"I'm okay sis." He said as he began to stand up. Sophie beemed.  
"Oh, eh, right." She stammered, trying to regain her composure. Dante glanced around the scene.  
"So the Organization got away huh?" He asked. Zhalia nodded.  
"Yes, they got away with some sort of key it seems. Do they need it?" She responded.  
"They do, but I have something else in mind for Defoe." Dante answered with a grin.

The Huntik team managed to get to the chamber of the Golem almost as fast as Defoe had, who looked genuinly suprised.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Vale has a few more tricks up his sleave. I would expect no less from a top class seeker such as yourself." He chuckled violently. Dante readied a power in response to that comment.  
"Defoe, if you think your going to slip away from me with Metagolem, your sorely mistaken. Raypulse!" The suprise attack knocked Defoe, Grier and four suits away from Metagolem's resting place, which happened to explode upon the spells firing. Defoe picked himself up.

"If YOU think that I am going to be beat by you again, your sorely mistaken. Kruetalk!" He shouted as the manta-ray titan appeared next to him. The other suits readied their titans as well, as did the huntik team. Battle commence rather quickly, and soon it was just Defoe and Dante.  
"You might have gotten the jump on me before Defoe, but not this time. Hyperstride!" He shouted, and vaulted towards Defoe. But he was expecting this, and used his own power.  
"Shadowspeed!" He hissed, and before seconds had passed, he appeared behind Sophie, with a poison fang held to her neck. She gave out a startled cry, and Dante landed and faced Defoe. His gaze dropped towards the floor, his eyes struggling to stay open all of a sudden.

"Dante?" Lok called out. Cherit flew out of nowhere, and landed on Lok's shoulder.

"Dante's feelings are conflicting with his mission! He doesn't want Defoe to get away again, but he also doesn't want Sophie to get hurt either." He explained in a frantic tone to Lok. Defoe grinned evily.

"What's it going to be Dante? The girl or the titan?" He began to laugh, but he wasn't watching his back, and Zhalia/Lok sneaked up behind him.  
"Raypulse!" They both launched the spell at Defoe, who was surprised by the sudden attack, let out a gasp, and stumbled sideways. Sophie started to stumble and fall forward, but Dante moved quickly and caught his younger sister.  
"You okay?" He asked worriedly. Sophie nodded, her face buried in his shoulder. Defoe shouted in anger and picked himself up. Zhalia and Lok turned to see the mad seeker stalking towards them. Dante used this time to walk over to Metagolem's amulet, call for it, and bond. Defoe laughed.  
"If I can't have you, I will have your team!" He shouted menacingly, but Dante turned to Defoe with a grin plastered on his face.  
"I don't think you'll get away from this one Defoe." He said, and held up his hand, which was glowing with power.  
"Do your worst! Metagolem!" He shouted, and seconds later, the earth began to shake, and a massive golem titan climbed out of the earth. Defoe stumbled backwards, startled and frightened by Metagolem's magnitude. Dante leaped onto his back, and grinned with satisfaction as the other suits began to file out of the building. Defoe stood in place though, still frozen. Metagolem punched the ceiling, causing it to start coming down. Sophie glanced quickly at the scene, but Zhalia grabbed her arm.  
"Come on we need to get out of here!" She said, and used Hyperstride to lift the both of them up to Dante and Lok, who had recently climbed up the golem. The Huntik team climbed out the window, as large slabs of rock began to fall from the ceiling. Defoe just stood in place. He sank to the floor, and let out a strangled cry as a huge slab of rock fell towards him.  
"No!"

The next day, the Huntik team had made it back to Dante's house, which had been fixed up since they left, and were now looking over a huge stack of papers. Sophie was sleeping in Dante's lap, clearly exhausted from the other day, which made Zhalia grin. Lok held up some papers from the stack.  
"I still can't believe you managed to get Jodus Lore's notes from under Defoe's nose, before you trapped him there." He said, his voice showing signs of mystification. Dante grinned.

"Defoe is evil, but he's not very smart. I doubt he survived last nights events." He said, and began to laugh. Zhalia sighed.

"You boys are hopeless." She looked out the window of the house, and stared off towards the sky.

"Is what I'm doing now worth it?" She thought to herself sadly.

Back at the organization headquarters, The Professor was in an outrage. The mysterious organization member, Adam was standing in front of the desk The Professor sat at.  
"I can't believe Defoe perished in that building!" He roared. Adam remained silent, though his expression said he wanted action. After a few more moments of ranting, the Professor regained his composure.  
"Adam, I want you to take over where Defoe left off. Snuff out Dante Vale's life. Kill him, and destroy his family. I want everything about him, gone!" He roared, and Adam nodded.  
"I will see to it that he is eraticated." He said silently, and left the Professor to his ranting.

* * *

A/N-Again, I am so sorry this took so long! I just had a giant writers block, and I couldn't find a way to write this chapter, until I finaly finished five chapters of my original story, The Elementals Saga, which is on FictionPress. I would like to thank DragonPhoenix16, Red Shadow Ranger, and Pop-virgo97 for keeping up with the story and reviewing it. Your support of this story helps me finish it, and gives me a reason to write. Thanks a ton! Anyways, back to the story, Adam will come into play next chapter, and the first Original Titan of the story will come into play.

Sayonara Mina! (Goodbye Everyone in japanese)


End file.
